


True Love's Accident

by ThatAloneOne



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, TROPES AND HAPPINESS, True Love's Kiss, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, magic school au, stuck together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9768899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatAloneOne/pseuds/ThatAloneOne
Summary: Laura was stuck up on her roommate, but she hadn't meant it literally. A slip of the tongue, and her magic backfires, leaving them stuck together on Valentine's Day, until Laura can manage to find true love's kiss.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The first fic I published today was an angsty 5K. Which was a bit of a mistake. While that lingers in the pits of obscurity, I wrote this! Enjoy!

“See, this is why they always tell you to double check your syllables,” Carmilla said, and Laura flung her hands in the air, or tried to. Carmilla, who was currently attached to Laura’s hand, didn’t want to gesture dramatically. “If you don’t time things write, you’ll end up adding things you didn’t mean."

“If you’ve ever actually double checked your syllables, I’ll eat my hat.” Laura said. She tried again, tugging futilely at her locked fingers. 

“ _i_ ,” Carmilla said pointedly, “Grew up in this life. Mother, whatever her flaws, drilled meter into me.” Carmilla sighed, and peeled Laura away before she started trying to pry her fingers off Carmilla’s arm with too much strength. “You’re a prodigy, creampuff, but you’re more prone to rambling than poetry.”

“Hey!” Laura said indignantly. She let her free hand drop to her side, Carmilla mirroring the gesture. It felt more than a little ridiculous, stuck like this in the middle of the afternoon in her dorm room. Usually, when Laura tripped up on a spell, she was in the classroom. And she’d never locked herself into a spell so securely before. “I do _not_  ramble. I’m poetic! I choose my words carefully and always use them well and you know what? Maybe you’re the one that’s- oh god you’re right I ramble."

“Did you really have to say, ‘true love’s kiss’, though?” Carmilla said, and Laura felt her hand flexing. At least they hadn’t been holding hands when they got stuck. Laura’s hand was wrapped around her roommate’s wrist, and quite stuck there. Laura didn’t know why they would have been holding hands, but the thought stuck to the inside of her mind with the same sort of strength as the misplaced spell on her hand. “I know you wanted a date for tonight, but that was extreme."

Laura, somehow, went redder. Some people would have been frightened about flushing around a vampire, with the whole blood-in-your-cheeks thing, but the only reason it had crossed her mind was the fact that Carmilla’s wrist was cool against her hand. She was used to that, after the year they’d spent rooming together. She was used to a lot about Carmilla. “It’s Valentine’s Day, okay? It just- slipped out!’ 

Carmilla cast her eyes back, and took a deep, long breath. Laura stared at the strong line of her jaw, nearly transfixed. “Cupcake, you are _the_  most…” she trailed off, shook her head. "This holiday was created to sell lonely idiots candy in hopes to salvage their relationships. It’s hardly romantic."

“Actually,” Laura said, because she liked facts, and also arguing, “Saint Valentine was also the patron saint of bees. And the plague.”

“See?” Carmilla said. “Rambling. Are bees and _pestilence_  poetic to you?”

“Yes!” Laura bit her lip, reconsidered. “No! But-“

Carmilla groaned, and spoke right over her. “You do know the odds of us finding your true love anytime soon, right? Xena’s out doing-“

Laura tugged at Carmilla’s arm, bringing the vampire’s eyes back to her. It took a moment, like Carmilla was reluctant to look at her from so close. Carmilla was still stiff under Laura’s touch, though she was leaning in closer than she needed to. Carmilla was always like that — a mess of contradictions on the surface, and something soft underneath it. That softness had been lingering close to the surface for a while now. “You think Danny’s my true love?” 

Carmilla stood straighter, leaning away now. She fixed her eyes on the wall, still adorned with the poster Laura had made to commemorate their second semester together. The two of them grinned out from the paper with brimming smiles. “It’s that, or I’m stuck to you forever.”

Laura pulled again, until Carmilla had no option but to look at her. Her eyes were strained, and Laura smoothed her thumb, the only thing that could move, against Carmilla's wrist. “You know she’s moved on.”'

Carmilla shrugged. Her fingers flexed again, and Laura stopped petting her with reluctance. “Like I said, the alternative is being stuck to you.”

Laura nudged shoulders with Carmilla, poking fun. “Would that be so bad?” 

Carmilla shut her eyes for a brief moment, and she shifted away. Laura’s heart fell, loud enough for the vampire to hear. “Look, Laura-“

Laura could feel the blood rushing back to her face, and her heart was pounding in her ears, but she heard herself clearly anyway. “Haven’t you considered it could be you?” 

“What?”

“The spell was supposed to make me lucky in love, before I slipped a phrase.” Laura kept her eyes on Carmilla, moving to clasp Carmilla’s hand in both of hers. “And I’m sorry I wasn’t thinking it through-"

“True love’s _kiss_ ,” Carmilla bit out. She still wouldn’t properly look at Laura, but she wasn’t trying to wrench herself, away, either. 

Laura winced, and squeezed Carmilla’s hand. “I know, I didn’t meant to do that. Or mean it to make me stick to you. You’re right, I’m more of a rambler than a poet. And that backfired, but maybe it didn’t?” Laura stepped in, slowly, giving Carmilla plenty of time to back away. 

She didn’t.

Laura reached up, and their lips met. It was everything she’d dreamt and more. She could never have dreamt the way she was lighting up, like she was ready to burst into a shower of light. Laura curled her hands in Carmilla’s hair, desperate to get close, close, closer. 

They broke apart, Carmilla’s hands cupping her elbows, and they were both smiling. It didn’t even matter that the spell had let loose, that it was Valentine’s Day and she finally had a date. It mattered that Carmilla was shining, lit from inside and happy enough to glow. 

“I think I’m in love,” Laura said, breathless, and they kissed again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to LMoriarty for being the world's best spellchecker, and to Wicked soundtrack for being great writing music. If you want to read my original angsty 5K Valentine's AU, it's Better Together! If you want to prompt a minific from me, you can find me at writerproblem193.tumblr.com
> 
> The worldbuilding for this is that they create their own spells, but have to keep to a meter or their mouth will just spill more words till it happens properly. Hence Laura's mistake.


End file.
